Musical Horizons
by NickyFox13
Summary: Ashley tries to convince her mother to attend music classes in England. -Character study-


**A/N: I never particularly cared for Ashley, so I thought writing this would be a fun challenge. Reviews/feedback appreciated!**

* * *

"Why England? Why _now_?" This question frequently left the lips of Ashley's mother in regards to playing music in England. She understood that it was a leap to ask a question that involved traveling far distances, _especially_ for something that could be construed as a hobby. Music was more than just a hobby, as Ashley had explained prior to this interrogation. Calling Mom's bombardment of questions interrogation was definitely an exaggeration on Ashley's part, but the constant asking of why she wanted to go through with this felt intrusive and frustrating.

Ashley was an amazing singer, a lyricist worth bragging about and played the piano spectacularly; it seemed like she'd be wasting her talent to not snatch up this opportunity to expand her horizons, even if it meant leaving everything in Toronto behind. Sure, she'd miss her friends and family but this felt like the ultimate chance. Ashley hesitantly even wanted to call this the chance of a lifetime.

No matter how annoying, Ashley expected these questions of her mother. She tried her best to stay calm so she could answer them with maturity and grace. It was in this moment she knew that she had to convince Mom to the best of her abilities. The stakes, which her future rode upon, were high.

_If only Mom could understand_, Ashley mused, her thoughts oozing a sense of bitterness she never knew she possessed. Mom usually understood Ashley whenever the idea of dreams cropped up in a discussion. After all, Mom did believe that encouragement of any ambitions Ashley had enabled good behavior. Good behavior led to achievement and achievement meant prosperity.

"Mom, please understand that it's my dream," Ashley explained, her voice robotic. Ashley knew that she'd become too argumentative if she tried to inject any kind of emotion into her explanation. It was times like this where she wished she could transform into someone who could better articulate her thoughts and feelings in an understandable way. Her excitement relating to playing music in England clouded her need to relay the facts to Mom.

"I understand that, honey, don't get me wrong," Mom explained; Ashley heard the understandable anxiety in her voice, but Mom managed to finish her thought with: "but why can't you pursue your dream somewhere…closer?"

"Where else can I pursue my singing and songwriting dream in a way that expands my horizons? England has amazing opportunities for musically gifted students. I even have brochures and pamphlets-dozens of them!-of the various classes I want to take when I arrive in England," Ashley retorted, emphasizing her desire in the most convincing voice she could manage. In spite of wanting to sound objective and calm, her voice sounding a bit too harsh. In her adrenaline-fueled haste, she added: "Degrassi doesn't even have an active choir or music-related class! How can you expect I flourish in such an unmusical place?" The flicker of hurt and anger flickered across Mom's face told everything Ashley needed to know.

"Nothing will progress in your favor if you act like this, Ashley!" Mom said. Ashley took a deep breath; she knew her passion would override her logic, and she regretted not thinking before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for sound like a brat," Ashley's apology sounded genuine, "but I'm looking forward to going to these music classes in England so badly it hurts." Mom's face softened, and it looked like she relented. Ashley let a small grin spread across her face, hoping Mom would say what Ashley thought she was going to say.

"I'll let you go to England if you promise me two things: you better be on your best behavior to prove yourself worthy of going, and you need to write or call me every day when you finally get there." Ashley jumped up and down in glee, and hugged Mom.

"I won't let you down, Mom, I promise."


End file.
